Welcome to my Nightmare
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: I have been sufering from serious nightmares the only thing that seems to be the cause is a certain dream demon Freddy Krugar, my perdiciment is alot worse now and brilliant Robyns here too! can it get any worse?, read to find out more, First NOES fic
1. Dreams!

Welcome to my Nightmare

Dreams!

This is based on the nightmares ive been suffering from lately involving our favourite dream demon…..I

don't know what made me dream about him it just came and yes its about me and a few off my close

friends……and enemies as well

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or songs in this…..apart from my cat and toy dog who I love a

lot…..you could say they give me courage in desperate times, well they hopefully come in handy for this

Ok I hope you like it my first NOES fic ok

(Remember its based on a dream!)

It started on a normal day I was at school and dreading it, I was having a real bad day…..

1. My BF was in a foul mood and was in a huff with me

2.I had an essay due in tomorrow and I hadn't finished it!

3. My cat was sick and kept me up by choking!

4. I had a headache and sore stomach

So yes I was having a bad day…….what I didn't know is that my day was about to go from bad to horribly

worse!

I was walking back when I started getting dizzy my head spun and I felt terrible

I was a few blocks away from my house and tried to make it back…….no such luck!

The light got darker and I struggled to keep consciousness

that's when I heard it

The song that any child/teenager feared

1, 2 Freddy's coming for you

I thought it was stupid I said the rhyme 100 times in bed and no harm came to me

3, 4 better lock your door

They must be doing it to piss me off!

5, 6 grab your crucifix

I am not scared!

7, 8 better stay up late

Yaaaaaaawn…..why? Am I tired

9, 10 never sleep again

That was me I drifted into unconsiousness….

What awaited me was inevitable!

When I woke up I noticed 4 very important things

1. I was in a pink dress(I HATE DRESSES!)

2. My hair had been straightened(Whoever did this will die!)

3. I was not outside but….in somewhere it was hot and stinked of…..well…..bodies!

4. I had my toy dog with me! I didn't even have him at school!16 year olds don't do that!

I was nervous…..but I was not afraid!

I started to hum to ease out my nervousness….maybe If I had stayed quiet I would have heard the sound of

Metal on the pipes

My feet were starting to get sore I stopped to look and saw I was going in circles

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I screamed in frustration

"GOD! HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS SHITHOLE!"

I was angry so I stopped to rest

that's when I saw him

"SHADOW!"

I saw my little cat he was black with four little white paws

I went over to him…..but he ran away! Shadow never ran from me

But I followed him I ran after him until I saw him at the furnace

I was ready to pounce and get him when

A man beat me to it

He picked my cat up with one hand

I was ready to go and get him when I saw his other hand

It was a glove fused with four blades

When I saw that I was afraid….not for me for my cat Shadow

"Hmmm who have I here today?"

Said the man

What I noticed is that he had a green and red Christmas sweater on

"Freddy….."

I whispered

"Huh?whos there is this your cat come out and il give you him"

Said Freddy

Now I may be brave but no one has the bravery to go to Freddy willingly…….no il wait

"Well kid….its your cat at risk"

He said as he lifted a claw to my kittys neck

I had to restrain myself from screaming

His claw got closer until it was barely touching him

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!GET YOUR FREAKING HAND OFF MY SHADOW!"

I couldn't hold it

He was my cat I loved him

And no crazy killer was going to hurt him

Id rather it be me

So I was now face to face with fear himself…..and I was not scared

"Heh! I found a cat and no I got a kid!2 for 1"

He laughed as he held me by the collar

"Shut up! You idiot! Let my cat go!"

I hissed

He frowned and held me higher

"You little shit! don't you know its rude to shout at people"

He sneered

"Well sorry! You were the one who had my gat at your claw!"

I snapped back at him

"Oh…..you mean this?"

He clapped his hand and Shadow was gone, he dropped me

"Sh-Shadow?WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

I screamed as I looked at the space my cat was once sitting

"Dear child! This is a dream world I can summon whatever means I need to draw my prey out!"

He said matter-of-factly

"Well im not afraid of you!"

I declared

He sneered and held my throat again

"Oh?is that so!"

He said dragging me

"Where are you taking me?"

I said trying to sound brave

"Oh!you'll see soon enough!"

He said with a menacing tone in his voice

"Gulp!"

I said

"Don't threat kid you arent going to die…..yet!"

He assured me coldly

"Oh coming from a supposedly dead psychopath that makes me feel so much better!"

I said with heavy sarcasm

"You seem to be more than I thought but I assure you I will unearth your fears child!

He said trying to be menacing

"I hate this!"

I complained

I was actually losing the feeling in both my legs, I was also losing air

Freddy noticed and loosened his grip a little

I had the feeling that this was going to be one long journey

Im being dragged by a dead serial killer

My cat is gone but id rather it be me in danger than him

I have no idea what my family is doing or if they notice im gone!

And for once in my life

I was

Afraid!

Well that is the end of the first part of my nightmare

But rest assured il have more to you soon

If I live through whatever Freddy is going to do to me!

Oh yeah this is K+ Ok

Bye bye

Now il let Freddy have his say

Freddy?

Where is he

(Freddy is hiding in the closet)

Freddy: Tell her and il haunt your dreams!

Freddy: R&R if you want me to live!

Freddy: Bye!

IchigoXKishhu4eva: Freddy I have your picture when you were drunk with Jason!

IchigoXKishhu4eva is running for her life

Freddy: GET BACK HERE!

IchigoXKishhu4eva:WAAAAAAAAAAH!


	2. Sleepwalker

Welcome to my Nightmare

Sleepwalker

It was quiet

Then again nothing much had been said

He was the captor

Me the captive

No relationship

"Robyn…..please be ok…"

That seemed to attract his attention

"Who's Robyn?"

Asked Freddy

"What makes you think il tell you!?"

I snapped the nerve of him!

"Well I might need a new victim"

He said smugly

"YOU!STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!"

I screamed at him

"Oh! She has meaning to you?"

He said trying to get me to talk

"…She………is…….my friend"

I said quieting down I didn't like speaking about my friends

"Hmmm"

Is all he said

I turned round to see him working on his knife, it was actually quite interesting to watch him spinning the

blade and watching the dancing sparks of blue and yelllow as he spun it around

He caught me and laughed a little to my embarrassment

"Like what you see kid?"

He said jokingly

I spun round

"N-No! I was b-bored"

I grinned widely

"Damn!I cant lie"

I covered my mouth

"Hmm so you can not lie huh?"

He said with an evil glint

"I've always been this way! it's a curse!"

I said

"So….if I were to ask what you feared the most you have to tell?"

He said catching on

" I wont answer if you ask me that!"

I said growling

"Well we will be here for a while so don't rush"

He said going back to his hobby

It wasn't long before I was getting tired

"I wont fall asleep!

I wont fall asleep!

I wont…..zzzz"

I was asleep in the house of a killer that can kill me whenever he wants!

In other words

Totally Vulnerable!

Freddy's P.O.V

I was getting bored sharpening my 'toy' so I thought id check on my guest

"Hey Ki-"

I looked and saw her asleep hugging a small toy puppy

This was a perfect time to kill her…..but then why cant I

Come to think of it why hasn't she awoken yet?

Most teenagers awake when they even spend at least an hour with me….

Indeed this child is different

Even when her life was in danger…she put herself in front of the danger to save that animal

From me…..what gives her so much courage and bravery?

End P.O.V

"mmm Sparky….where are you?…"

I said as I got up unsubconsiously

"Hey! Where do you think your going!?"

Said Freddy in confusion and frustration

"Sparky…must find Sparky…"

I said as I wandered off

"Hmm this ought to be interesting…."

He said as he followed

"Sparky!come here, here doggy"

I said even though I didn't know what was going on

"Doggy?Oh!She must mean…"

He stopped formulating a plan in his head

"Heh! I think I found her courage!"

He said picking up the toy

"Oh whoops…off goes his head….and oh his paws"

He was now holding a mangled stuffed toy once looking like a dog and now a piece of fluff

"Now il get rid of it and the fun will really begin!"

He said chucking it in the fire

By this time I had woke up unaware of what really happened

"YAWN! That felt good!…wheres Freddy?"

I said feeling afraid

Its like I had something ripped from me

"Wait…the only time I feel fear is when something has happened to……..SPARKY!"

I screamed and started looking, I was crying Sparky was part of me…..I stopped and sat down

I felt no emotion

No energy

No life

Freddy had killed me

He killed my bravery

"I……surrender…."

Was all I uttered

Meanwhile with Freddy

"Where the hell is she!?"

He yelled

"I swear she is playing with me!"

He muttered then he saw the blood

"YAAAAH!"

I said getting ready to deliver the final blow to my chest

I waited but the end never came

I opened my eyes and saw Freddy

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!"

He yelled angrily

"Let me die!…"

I whispered

"What?"

He said in genuine confusion

"I have no bravery, no energy, no life!"

I sobbed

"What do you mean?

He said softly an unusual tone for him

"Sparky is gone…..

I am bored…..

and I…cant wake up!"

The last part caught him by surprise

"You……..cant wake up?"

He said in a low voice

"No……I don't believe I can"

I bet he was loving every minute of this!

But what I didn't know is that it was the complete opposite

Well this is the second part of my nightmare

I hope your enjoying it

Freddy: When can I kill?

Me:…..Next chapter

Freddy:Yay!who

Me(Whispers to Freddy)

Freddy: Oh Yeah!

Freddy: R&R

Me: Bye

Freddy: Bye


	3. Revenge!

Welcome to my Nightmare

Killer Instincts

Freddy's P.O.V

She had been quiet

a lot quieter than normal

She was still asleep to my shock, I honestly thought she would have woken up by now

But no…..she seemed different

Broken….

Normally seeing one of my victims like this id be ecstatic

Why is she so different….well she has been here for…..4 weeks and managed to live

What she doesn't know is ive been feeding her

"Speaking of which….I learned she loves chicken"

He said bringing a plate of chicken in a china plate

"Kirst-"

He stopped and noticed….she was gone

"Shit!"

End P.O.V

I got bored waiting on Freddy

So I explored his house was HUGE!

But I saw one room I hadn't seen in yet

"My mind says stay out…..

But instinct says go in…"

I chose

"My instinct"

I said as I opened the door

"Wow….what does he do in here?"

I said in astonishment at the little white room

I saw a computer with the words Dream Scanner on it

"Must be Freddy's thing for looking into dreams….wonder who else he has"

I looked and saw the name of the evilest little girl in my school

"Saffron!"

Meanwhile with Freddy

"God! Where is she!"

He saw flashing lights

"OH NOOOOOOO!"

He growled as he ran

I was angry at Saffron

"Freddy I sure am glad you have her on here….NOW I CAN HAVE REVENGE!"

I said madly into the air

"No No No !!!"

He screamed as he reached his room

No one has ever lived this long to find it!

"Here I GO!"

I jumped into Saffron's dream just as he arrived

"What is she up to?"

He said in curiosity

As he went after me

Saffron's dream was weird! Everywhere was topsy turvy it was like Freddy's world…but enough I want

revenge on her for hurting Robyn!

"La la I like flowers

Na na better than showers"

I was angry at her

"Hey Saffron! I know a rhyme you'll like!"

I said in venom

"What's that?"

She said curiously

"Blood is red

And water is blue

When you are done

I will kill you!"

I said angrily at the evil child

She started to run and I pursued her

Freddy was in hot pursuit

"When I get her il kill her!"

He said frustrated

"Saffron! Come here it will be easier!"

I said still chasing her

"No! go away! Im SCARED!"

She screams and I stop, she looks at me

"What…..am I doing….im not mean"

I slump down ashamed

"Kirsty….it was Robyns fault for being in my away I wanted a seat and she wouldn't move I had to push

her!"

She said suddenly

"Little….Bitch!"

I said in renewed rage

"Kirsty…what are you going to do to me?"

She said in fear

"Me…nothing…Freddy im not sure…il see you in hell Saffron!"

And with that I went off

"Who is…Freddy?"

She said unaware she was being watched

"Kirsty must be lying I don't see a guy"

She sneered

"Oh…now so she lied about me eh?"

Said Freddy

"0~~~0"

Is all she said

"So you're the Saffron she whines about huh?"

He snickered

"Oh…this must be one of her games….how much she pay you?"

Said the naïve girl

Freddy couldn't help but laugh at the girl in front of him

"Silly child she has no clue that I followed her here!"

He said locking eyes and showing his claw

"Who…are you?"

She said in fear which fed him

"I am Freddy Krugar!"

He said and with a swipe of his claw she was dead

"Hmmm no wonder she hated her! What a blether!…now where has she gone now!"

He said as he went to find his guest

Well here is the end to the 3rd part I hope you are liking it

I am having fun doing it

It lets me have revenge!

And Freddy too

Freddy: YAY! I GOT TO KILL!

Me: Yes you did

Freddy: Who is my next victim?

Me: Oh I have a very good choice!

Freddy: Who?

Me: (Whispers who it is to Freddy)

Freddy:…..

Me: I know I hate it too

Freddy: Ok R&R

Me: or il send Freddy after you!

Freddy: Bye!

Me: Bye!


	4. Friend or Foe?

Welcome to my Nightmare

Friend or Foe?

Kirsty's P.O.V

I had been in this world for….about 3 months

I know I that this is no mere sleep

It must have been a coma

"Yes…..that's why I cant wake up……im in a coma!"

I said aloud

"What are you on about now!?"

Said my favourite demon

"Nothing!….just I figured out something"

I said…I still felt awkward around him

"Well…since im here! You might as well tell me"

He said with a cheeky smile

"Fine!….I….think the reason that I cant wake up is well….im in a coma"

I said afraid to look up

"Kirsty! Look at me!"

He said with intensity

"……What would you do If I said no?"

I regretted answering as he used his good to grip my shoulder forcing me to look up

"Id do that! Now tell me seriously….why cant you wake up!"

He said still gripping my shoulder

"Ouch! Sheessh Freddy!"

I said through gritted teeth

He was surprised and shocked

"What makes you so confident to say my name?"

He said

"Well! _Freddy! _you call me by mines why cant I do the same with yours?"

I said with heavy sarcasm

"…..What are you?"

He asked and looked at me like a mutant

"Freddy?….are you ok…what do you mean?…im a girl…a teenager!"

I said kind of hurt

"You see that's it! You! Cant be a teenager!"

He said in anger, I could tell he was trying to hold it in

"Well…..I am…I just fear very little"

I said quietly

"What are you thinking?"

He said softly

What I did shocked him and I even shocked myself

"NO! IM NOT TELLING! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! NO!DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU!FREDDY IM NOT READY TO TALK LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!"

I said as I cried and ran as fast as I could away from him I wasn't ready for the talk I needed time

Freddy was shocked

"What did I say? I swear il never understand teenage girls!"

He muttered

"Well…il check on her after…wait! WAIT! NO IM NOT CARING I CAN KILL HER WHENEVER I

WANT!"

He said but a voice contradicted him

"_Maybe you haven't killed her because you miss having the feeling of being a dad."_

Said the voice

"Me! Acting fatherly to that teenager!……no"

He hated the fact of the voice….but it was right he missed his child

"Katherine……"

He said sadly that child was spunky like her

Kirsty's P.O.V

Stupid Freddy

Stupid Dream

Stupid Coma

STUPID EVERYTHING!

I slumped down and hugged my chest

"I miss you Robyn, Tiffany, even my family would make me happy right now"

I felt horrible

My stomach ached it felt like id been punched in the gut

"Owww this is the worst day in my life!, I don't think I have any towels…and I doubt that Freddy will have

some either! What can I use that wont be damaged or possibly lead to him killing me!….ah ha! Toilet

paper…..ewwww! Its old and rotten…I will never diss any one again if I live through this!"

I sighed

" I know! Il sing to ease out my pain!

You tucked me in

Turned out the light

Kept me safe and sound at night

Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth

And combed my hair

Little girls depend on things like that"

What I didn't know is that I had a listener

"What is she singing?"

He asked to the air

"You had to do it all alone

Make a living make a home

must've been as hard as it could be…

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scared things wouldn't turn out right

You would hold my hand and sing to me…."

I didn't realize but this song reflected Freddy's daughter

And it hurt him deeply….but he listened anyway

"Caterpillar in the tree how you'll wonder

Who you'll be

Cant go far but you can always dream

Wish you may

Wish you might

don't you worry hold on tight

Someday soon there will come a day……

Butterfly Fly Away…."

I said and began crying

Freddy came over without me realising it and touched my shoulder causing me to flinch

"Freddy….you scared me!"

I said wiping my eyes

"I did, did I heh?"

He said jokingly

"If you are to get me to talk about earlier…you wasted your trip sorry"

I said

"Naw! I just wanted to check on you"

He said uneasily

"Freddy…..are you ok?"

I said a little worried

He was surprised

"Yes…why?"

He said unsurely

"Well…its because…you don't act like this normally"

I said

"Oh…well would you rather I try and kill you?"

He smirked lifting his claw I jerked

"N-No! I lived long enough to see this through! And-Oh no!"

I said running away from him

"What now!"

He said irritated

"I-Im in heat!"

I said my dignity gone

"You-OH!!"

He said going red

I fell over. The pain was unbearable

"Ack!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pain!"

I screamed

Freddy was in panic

"What do I do?im a guy!"

He looked over at the girl who was in pain

"I normally am happy at this!"

He said

"FREDDY!"

I screamed

"Ok!"

He said as he went and picked me up

"Where are we going? Or better yet what are you going to do with me?"

I said in pain

"Oh don't you worry Freddy isn't going to hurt you if that's what your implying"

He smiled as he walked

"Then what IS Freddy going to do?"

I said

"We're going to a place I think you'll be more comfortable"

He said as he continued to head up the stairs and made a left until he entered a room

"Here we are!"

He proclaimed

"Where is here?"

I said in confusion as I looked around

"This is my daughter Katharine's room or your room until you wake up or…I kill you"

He laughed at my scared expression

"Kirsty…if I wanted you dead id kill you by now"

I had realized that

Freddy was about to leave when I whispered something

"Thank you…..Freddy"

And he left with a smile

Freddy's P.O.V

I don't know what possessed me to spare her

I don't know why I let her live

I don't know what her history is

But one things for sure

Her spirit is one thing I cant get!

I hate kids…they are ungrateful and spoiled

Complete savages of the earth

Yet….she is pure

Her genuine happiness

Her attitude

Even her voice

Everything about her seems positive

She must have something to hide

All teenage girls do

I think its time we learned more about each other

…….Whether she wants it or not

I will get her to tell me about her

"With"

He said looking at his claw

"Or without force!"

He said as he walked away to his bedroom

With a happy glint

End P.O.V

Well I hope you enjoy it

This is the end of chapter 4

I am having fun doing it

Ok I will let Freddy have his say

Freddy:YOU!SAID I CAN KILL!

Me: You will!

Freddy: When?!

Me: Next Chappy

Freddy: Promise?

Me: Yes…I promise

Freddy: Ok R&R

Me: Yes or il set Freddy on you!

Freddy: Bye

Me Bye


	5. Deadly Games

Welcome to my Nightmare

Deadly Games!

Kirsty's P.O.V

I've been here about…….1 year

1 year with no family

1 year with no new clothes

1 year without my friends

And….

1 year with the psychotic and supposedly dead killer

Freddy Kruger

I don't know how ive managed to live with him this long….im a legend probably

Then again…..who'd believe me?

"Oh miss sorry ive not been in…I was being held captive by a dead killer!"

Yeah! That would do great……NOT!

Hmm I guess in about oh 5 seconds Freddy will come in with food

5

4

3

2

1

"Kirsty!Get up!"

Yelled Freddy

End P.O.V

Freddy came in as normal with my food and sat it down

"Sheesh! You don't have to yell! I was already up"

I said irritated

"Well….its not my fault that you cant wake up, now is it?"

He said smugly

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

I said as I ate

"Hey Freddy? How can you cook so good?"

I said marvelling at the food he cooked

"I was alive once you know!"

He sneered at me

"Sorry!…I don't know your history…..im not even from Elm Street!"

I said

"But….you must have lived there once, how else can I go into your dreams?"

He said being intellectual

"………No….I cant be ive always been in Britain"

I said not believing him

" But if you always lived in Britain and have never been here how can I have met you?"

He said smartly

"I…….don't know"

I said quietly

I could tell he was hiding something….something about him

"Well im off!"

He proclaimed

"Off? Where to?"

I asked him

"Oh…a place that only I know of"

He said mysteriously that triggered my curiosity he sensed this

"Now im being DEAD serious when im saying this DON'T follow me Kirsty or Il make sure you never

WAKE up and you will be hurt badly, I don't want to DO that understand im NOT in a good mood today

You FOLLOW ME?"

He said in a mysterious and menacing tone to me

I simply nodded

"Good girl!"

He said and with that he went off

Freddy's P.O.V

That little riddle ought to trigger her curiosity

It should that would all be part of my plan

I meant it when I said

"I will get information with or without force"

I am not a man of patience

I am barely man at all!

No matter…..

In a few minutes my little friend should wander here then il start my plan

My plan you ask?

Its simple!

Im going to play a game of Truth or Dream with her

Then again…..she wont be moving much

Why?

Because im going to try out my invention on her

Do not worry it wont hurt…much only a few minor cuts

You see I will be the weapon in the machine

So its either she answers to the truth or il put her in a dream state so we'll see what she is thinking

Ok in

3

2

1

"Freddy cant boss me about!"

She said in confidence

"Bingo!"

I said

End P.O.V

I was sure he came this way! I mean he may be a dream demon but he cant go that fast right?

"Help me! Someone help me!"

Freddy mimicked the cry of a child

"Huh? Hello anyone there?"

I asked out loud

"Yes! Someone trapped me down here! A scary man! He wont let me out!"

Freddy said , he was having fun

"….Ok hold on im coming to help!"

I screamed as I ran forward until I got to a small door with the words KEEP OUT! Painted on

"Freddy needs to get a better paint set"

I said as I headed in only to be pounced on

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed in utter terror who had me?

"WHO IS IT?SOMEONE HELP!!!"

I was in hysterics and was crying

"Shhhhh!its me Freddy!"

Said Freddy as he tied my hands up

"Oh Freddy…….WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??????"

I screamed at him

"Its time we learned a little bit about each other….so! We are going to play a game you win…..I don't know

il be your slave for the day….but if I win you have to answer anything I ask even if its personal! Ok?"

He said to me

" that seems fair…"

I agreed

"Ok question 1! Who do you believe is the best horror icon me or Leather face?, think carefully"

He said

I was thinking…if I say him he'll be happy

"Ok…You?"

The chains loosened up on my throat

"Correct!"

He said

"Ok the next question is whereabouts did I dispose of my wife's dead corpse?"

He asked

"Oh uh…..I know this!…..the shed?"

I said unsure

"Ohhhh im sorry wrong"

He said as he took his claw and dug it into my leg a little

I had to bite my tongue to stop crying

"Oh…..is that sore?"

He said coldly

I whimpered

"Well at least I know you can fear!"

He laughed

"C-Can we just g-get this over with!"

I said through gritted teeth

"Alright miss know it all! Next question what is the name of my very first victim? The sooner the answer

the sooner I make the pain go away"

He said

"Ouch…..its Nancy T-Thompson…."

I answered in pain

"Correct! il take back my claw"

And he drew it back quickly causing me to whimper in pain

"Shit!now I know how Lori felt!"

I said breathless

"What did you say?"

He said bending down to my height

"I s-said that I know how Lori felt….you know out of Freddy vs. Jason"

I said

"Oh…dear child…what you are going through is nothing compared to what I put her through so consider

yourself lucky!"

He said quietly

" what its not like you raped her or anything………right?"

I said as I looked at him, his face was down and he was not looking at me

"Freddy…..did you?"

I said scared

"You know Kirsty…….its not very polite to ask questions like that!"

He said as he dug two claws into my thigh

"F-Freddy…..Ouch!…im sorry"

I wept I didn't mean to offend him I was just stating how I felt!

"Oh….sorry you don't know what means it has…bitch!"

He sneered at me

I was losing so much blood I thought that he was actually going to kill me

"I really…am sorry! I didn't know! I s-swear Freddy!"

I begged him to understand

He looked at me

"Do you truly mean that?Kirsty…because if you are lying I can end you right here and now!"

He said leaning in close to my tear streaked face

" I-I promise im not lying remember I cant lie! If I do I grin!"

I said in honest truth

"Fine…il choose to believe you"

Freddy said smiling

I was in a cross road should I be happy or afraid that a killer is letting me live

I chose to be happy

"Well lets get on with the game eh?"

He said

"Ok"

Is all I said

"Alright…in Freddy vs. Jason what is the name of……L-Lori's friend that drank and smoked?"

He said

"Gibb!"

I said with confidence

"Correct!"

He said

And I felt a chain being removed from my ankle

"Are w almost done?"

I asked tiredly

"Hmmm………….nope! We have 5 more body parts to unchain"

He said clearly enjoying this

"Ugh! Fine"

I groaned

"Ok next question! when I got killed the first time in my human form who was the cop that killed me?"

He said making the questions more difficult for me

"Freddy its been 7 years since I saw it! I was only 6 when I first saw you in it"

I said

Freddy looked at me like I was crazy

"A mere child of 6?that's when you first saw me! what were you thinking?"

He said in pure shock

I looked like I was about to tell my life story!

"Well……I was small and I got frightened one night, my sister told me she was going to watch a film that

had dreams about a claw man, me being a toddler and not barely knowing anything I went in beside her, the

first part was funny watching the people do funny things like move up and down on each other I obviously

know that's called sex now!, any ways I watched and I was not even the tiniest bit scared of you!"

I said then grinned

"Oh Kirsty! Why must you lie?"

He said stroking my cheek with his claw

" So I wont get beat up!"

I said in anger

"What?"

He said confused

"I will tell you only if you don't get mad"

God I feel like im talking with my dad!

"Fine…I give my word as a man I wont laugh!"

He said

"Well a guy at my school named Adam he was being all mean and called me a weakling!"

I stopped to see Freddy's face it was interested

"Go on! I wanna hear more!"

He said eagerly

"Ok so he called me that and I…….kneed him…..in the balls!"

I was embarrassed

Freddy burst out in laughter

"Ok im going to end our question game with this ok?"

He said

"Alright?"

I was confused

"Here goes……are you in love?"

He asked dead serious

" =O~O="Is all I said

"Come on talk to Freddy"

Is what he said

"Yes….I am"

I answered

"Good girl tell me who…."

I was literally wetting myself

"The person I love is……….

Ooooooh Cliff hanger!

Who do I love

Will Freddy ever find out

Who will be killed next?

R&R to find out

Well Freddy you can talk

Freddy: What's the deal with making me kind?

Me: Well I needed to kinda make you kind so that there would be more friendship

Freddy: IM A DEAD KILLER WHY DO I NEED FRIENDS?

Me: sorry mister grumpy!

Freddy: il dig my claw into you!

Me: Try it!

Freddy starts to chase me

Me: il write more depending on if I live or not!, il see you real soon bye

Freddy: depending on whether I kill her or not see you soon and R&R or il get you

Me bye

Freddy: Bye


	6. Slave for a day Prisoner for life!

Welcome to my Nightmare

Slave for a day………Prisoner for life!

Continuing from last time…..

"The person I love is……Craig McCulloch, there happy!"

I said, I was lying I did love a person called Craig but that was when I was younger

He just looked at me

"What?"

I said scared by his gaze

He continued to stare at me

I was actually scared by now

"Freddy? Please talk your scaring me!"

I pleaded him

"Kirsty…..I know that's a lie!"

He said looking at me in icy stares

"Well…..the person I love is kind of mean, I mean he can come off as a tough guy, but in reality he is

lonely I think if he had more people he'd be nice or so what I know…."

I said praying he wouldn't realise who I was talking about

"Kirsty…..do you love me?"

He asked in total seriousness

"Freddy……I love you but not in _that_ way…..it's a um fatherly love….even though you aren't my

dad…you understand?"

I asked as I looked up, he did the most unthinkable thing!

He hugged me

It wasn't a death grip, a threat or an attack……it was an honest hug!

"Kirsty…………..thank you!, thank you for putting up with me and my tortures, no one has ever lived this

long! Im kind of shocked to be honest! How are you so resilient, you must have a reason for it?"

He said to me

I replied

" I don't know im just strong willed I guess"

I said as I stared at him in shock

"Freddy….its alright, hey I did my part of the deal now you have to do yours"

I told him

"Fine! I guess"

He said

"Ok dress like a maid"

He looked at me oddly, then yelled at me

"WHAT NO WAY IN HELL AMI DOING THAT!FORGET IT!"

He yelled angrily

"Oh…come on Freddy it will be fun"

I said smiling

"Alright! Il get changed"

He said unhappily

"Yay!"

Is all I said

Freddy came back in a maids outfit, I burst out in laughter

"Oh…..how I loathe you!"

He said in anger

"Tee hee ok give me a massage"

I said

"What oh no! im not doing that!"

He said

"Why not!? You said you'd do whatever I said"

I pouted

"Because…..I only have one hand remember smart ass!"

He said

"Oh…..sorry I forgot"

I said feeling guilty

"Its alright…..hey why don't we have a break? It'll give you time to create more ideas eh?"

He said

"Ok……………boy Freddy its almost like you WANT me to stay here"

I said laughing

He turned serious and grabbed my arm enough to bruise it

"Ouch! That was painful"

I said as I began to struggle in his grip, he said nothing only tighten his grip on my arm……until I heard the

Sickening sound of my bone being broke and that did it I let out a bloodcurdling scream and began to cry,

he let my arm go

"F-Fr-Freddy? Why , why did y-you d-do-"

He snapped at me

"SPEAK PROPERLY!GIRL!!"

I whimpered and said

"S-Sorry I wasn't trying to offend you Freddy"

He slapped me, he'd never done that

I was terrified I thought I had broke him, got to his good side……became his friend

"A killer is always a killer…..why did I have hope in you!"

I whispered clutching my broken arm

"Yes, bitch!, just you keep thinking that!"

And with that he walked away leaving me to cry in pain

Meanwhile in the real world

A girl with blackish brown hair, glasses and tanned skin sat looking sadly at her friend

"Kirsty…..please wake up!, I need you , no one can live without your cheerful and cheeky attitude"

She whispered to the comatose body, she laid her head on the pillow and wished for one thing

"I wish I could talk or hug Kirsty one last time….please…………."

She whispered, then she heard a song that Kirsty told her about

Flashback 1 Year ago-

"_Robyn! Promise me you'll never say this to anyone im only telling you because well, you love horror _

_Movies"_

_Said a blonde headed girl_

"_Ok Kirsty….I promise"_

_Said Robyn_

"_Ok here we go_

_1,2 Freddy's coming for you_

_3,4 Better lock your door_

_5,6 Grab your crucifix_

_7,8 Better stay up late_

_9,10 never sleep again_

_Then her friend fell asleep_

_She had been asleep for 2 hours_

_Robyn had saw her scream and kick violently _

_So…….she did something she never thought she'd do_

_She slapped her_

_Kirsty woke up crying, she had huge scratches on her arm _

_But had no idea she said she didn't see anyone, only heard the song and felt drowsy……_

End Flashback

"Well no use now Kirsty…..cant save me, it's the opposite way around now…"

She said as she lay down beside her friends body

"Don't worry Kirsty…I promise il save you just……..hang on"

And with that she chanted the rhyme along with the girls in white frilly dresses

"_1,2 Freddy's coming for you_

_3,4 Better lock your door_

_5,6 Grab your crucifix_

_7,8 Better stay up late_

_9,10 never sleep again"_

And with that she fell asleep

Meanwhile in the Dream World

Freddy got a strange sense

"Someone has fallen asleep…..a 14 year old-"

(Remember it's a year past so everyone is 1 year older ok back to the fic)

"A girl! hmm more fun! I bet Kirsty will wanna see this!"

He said eager to scare his young friend, she was already weak and terrified anyways

"Ok little pig, you better run the big bad wolf is about to come!"

He said running towards his new victim

With Robyn

"KIRSTY???WHERE ARE YOU!"

She screamed

"KIRSTY!!!!ANSWER ME!TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE!!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs

"Pant…pant…its no use! Kirsty would be ashamed of me! I knew I should have listened to her survival

Skills!"

A booming voice came from nowhere startling her

"KIRSTY! A SURRVIVAL TEACHER HA! SHE BARELY LIVED THROUGH THIS!"

The voice yelled to the scared girl

"L-Let Kirsty go!"

She yelled into the air

"Oh sorry, her and I have deal….however…"

Freddy said zooming up to her

"I think she'll want to see you-OUCH!"

He was kicked in the middles, Robyn took a dash to get away

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!GET THE HELL BACK HERE NOW!!"

Freddy yelled

With Kirsty

I flinched my arm had healed but the pain of what he said was still lingering

'If you even think I give one small damn about you , you are more stupid than I thought…bitch!'

My eyes watered and I began to cry again

"I…..I WANNA GO HOME NOW!!!!PLEASE!SOB!SOB!SOB"

I screamed in agony the mere mention of it made me sick

"I knew you would crack eventually!"

Said Freddy

"What do you want? Have you not broken me enough!? What more do you wish to do!"

I screamed at him

"If you don't shut the hell up! Il do to you what I did to Lori!…..you understand?"

My eyes widened and I shut up immediately, I knew Freddy never joked! He was serious, that's what

terrified me that he would actually rape me! And if he felt it necessary……..then he would

I nodded in fear

He patted my head and started to do his hobby

Sharpening his blades……..for soon they would shine with the blood of a new innocence and a new soul

shall be added to his collection of victims

"Yes………..soon you will drip precious rubies my friend…..very soon"

He said to himself

I was very scared………….yet…….I felt……calm I don't know how to explain but I felt like very soon

Freddy will calm down then I can get some answers………………until then…….its better to only speak if

he talks to me….so that I can live without fear of him.

I started to hum the Freddy Rhyme, it wasn't long before I was out, I was fast asleep

That's when I heard it

"Pssst…..Kirsty…..you there?"

I had to be imagining this

"Hey! if your there call out"

It must be Freddy doing this!

"If you don't call out I will leave you!"

Im not imagining! Its her its…..

"Robyn……."

I croaked weakly

I saw Freddy behind her, he gave me the silence sign, I was crying, that's my friend over there and I cant

even do anything to help if I do…..we'll both die!

"Hey Kirsty! There you are!"

I was in tears, I mouthed

'im sorry'

She looked behind her and saw Freddy, she wanted to scream, wanted to run, wanted to get away

"What's the matter Robyn? Stomach in a knot, here let me put an end to that!"

He said as he raised his claw!, I ran at him and knocked him over

"Freddy! don't do it don't kill her I'll let you do whatever you want to me just……………spare Robyn"

I cried to him

"Ok…….il let her go….but you will pay dearly for interrupting! As for you kid….il deal with you later!"

And with that Freddy left us

The first thing I did was hug Robyn

"What are you doing here?!?"

I asked here

"I wanted to rescue you…….but I didn't do much did I?"

She said sadly

"Well don't you worry……….its me who has to take the blow from him…..but I can handle it!"

I said but what I didn't know is that he had something much worse in store for me than Robyn

I could tell that he was mad, but I am not going to let Robyn be harmed………no……..id rather it be me

than her

Well that's the end of Chapter six

I give credit to Robyn

Robyn: Hello! Everyone

And Freddy

Freddy: Whats up?

Me: Well…..I am hopefully going to live through whatever Freddy is planning!

Robyn: Kirsty…..if you die can I have your cats?

Me: ROBYN!!!

Freddy: HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!

Me: Shut up!!!

Freddy: NO! MAKE ME!!

Robyn: Hey Freddy do you like have a thing for Jason?

Freddy: WHAT? NEVER

Me: HAHAHAHAHA SERVES YOU!

Freddy begins to chase me, im running for my life

Robyn: While our author is being chased! I will say this please R&R

Me: YES! IF U WANT ME TO MAKE IT TO TOMMOROW!

Freddy: R&R IF YOU DON'T IL SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!

Me: Bye

Robyn: See ya!

Freddy: Bye!


	7. Important Notice for Readers!

Welcome to my Nightmare

Authors Note to readers!

Just a little note to say this will now become M rated

For the next chapter will have scenes of rape and language in it

Ok and that's all ive got to say for now

To all loyal readers hope you keep reading

Welcome to my Nightmare, look forward to the sequel

Stuck in the real world with You!

Ok again thank you for all your reviews il keep writing if you keep

Reading

AND OH YEAH I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXEPT MY CAT AND TOY DOG!

Bye Bye

IchigoXKisshu4Eva


	8. Punishment!

**Welcome to my Nightmare!**

**Punishment!**

**It was eerily quiet…….**

**a lot quieter than normal……**

**Freddy was furious I could tell……**

**What was in store for me…….**

**Shocked everyone to this day…….**

**Robyn was still out……..**

**I was in fear, I knew Freddy was really angry at me for interrupting his work**

**What I didn't know is just how mad he was….and how far he would go…..**

"**Kirsty?"**

**Robyn said lowly**

"**Mmm? What?"**

**I said quietly**

" **What……what will he do?"**

**She said scared for me, I thought it was sweet**

" **Oh……don't worry Robyn! Il handle whatever he throws at me!"**

**I said…..but even I knew that I was lying**

" **Im….Im scared….I want to go home….please…make him let us go….please.."**

**She whimpered to me, my heart ached to see her this way, it was not fair on her she was only 14!**

**I hugged her**

"**Oh it'll be fine Robyn! I promise you….I will get us home!"**

**I vowed to her**

**She smiled and gave a nod**

" **I'll believe you….always Kirsty!"**

**She told me**

**Suddenly there was a loud scream, causing us to hug tighter, it was not Freddy screaming it was someone **

**else…..a child…..**

"**Kirsty what?-"**

**I stopped her from talking and pulled her down**

"**Shhhh! He's killing!"**

**I whispered**

**She removed my hand from her mouth**

"**We have to stop him!"**

**She insisted**

"**Robyn! No he will kill us!"**

**I warned her**

**The screaming slowed to an eventually…….eerie silence**

**Robyn began to cry again, I had to halt her or Freddy would come!, he was pissed off enough already , I **

**didn't want him to take it out on Robyn!**

**Speaking of the devil himself, Freddy came in**

**We lay down and pretended to sleep, he knew we were faking, he kicked the pipe making a big bang, which **

**gave Robyn a heart attack and made me wet myself!, we both whimpered**

"**Morning!"**

**He said all cheery like he had done nothing at all**

"**Morning Freddy!"**

**I replied**

"……**M-Morning!"**

**Said Robyn a little shakey**

"**Oh come now girls! don't tell me your…AFRAID!"**

**He yelled the last part to Robyn scaring her, he laughed**

**I was biting back insults and scolds, how dare he!, that's my friend!**

**He was about to walk away when he said something directed to me……only….me**

"**You! Come with me!"**

**He said as he left**

**Suddenly I felt sick again, like I was going to pass out**

"**Kirsty…what's going to happen?"**

**She said afraid**

"**Well knowing Freddy……..it will not be good!"**

**I said in genuine fear**

"**Will you be ok?"**

**She said, I could tell she was ready to cry…**

"**Yes! Il be fine you know me! Nothing can beat me!…..Nothing!"**

**I said triumphantly……..but on the inside I was deathly…afraid!**

**I started to walk off in the direction Freddy walked, my terrified friend watching my every movement like it **

**would be the last time she ever saw me…..**

**I walked to Freddy's room and saw his door open**

"**You can do this Kirsty! What's the worst he can do to you?"**

**I said to myself as I braced myself for whatever Freddy was going to do…..**

**Freddy was no where in sight so I walked in, there was a huge bed!, all striped, like Freddy's sweater**

"**Green and black….."**

**I said to the air**

"**I thought it gave it a bit of class heh!"**

**Said a voice from behind me, causing me to jump**

"**Freddy?…."**

**I said**

"**Yes! Now I suppose your wondering why I only brought you and not your friend hmm?"**

**He said as if he was reading my mind, I simply nodded**

"**Well…..I thought long and hard about what your punishment for disobeying me should be…..and came to **

**this conclusion"**

**He said pointing to the bed**

**My eyes widened in fear**

"**Oh! Freddy! Please, anything but that please"**

**I begged in tears, I never cried!**

**He looked at me coldly**

"**Shut up! Its your own damn fault!…..unless….you want Robyn to be the victim of my punishment?"**

**He said**

"**No……no……spare her…il do it…"**

**I said in defeat**

**I stripped off, utterly humiliated…..but it was for Robyn….Im doing it to keep her alive!**

**Freddy laughed a little**

"**Go on you sick son of a bitch! I know this is what you want to do!"**

**I said in venom**

"**Oh……Kirsty!…you are stupid!"**

**He said as whispered seductively into my ear**

"**Do you really think that by doing this you are saving anyone?"**

**He said rubbing my back, without realising it I moaned**

"**Heh! Like it huh?"**

**He said massaging my leg**

"**F-Fuck you! I-I hate it.."**

**I said……but I knew I was lying**

"**Come on don't pretend, you don't love it!"**

**He said rubbing harder**

"**I hate you!…you hate me!….we have no feelings for each other!"**

**I said, he flipped me over so I was looking him in the eyes, I forced my eyes shut afraid…he **

**was……naked….that would send me off the wagon!**

**But he spoke with such a possessive tone**

"**Kirsty!…….look at me!"**

**He breathed lightly on my neck**

**I was terrified, I didn't want to open my eyes…in fear I would see too much, then he did the unthinkable he kissed me, forcing my eyes to open, seeing every part of him…….luckily he only had his top off!**

**That saved me the panic**

"**What's the matter? Not like what you see? I can get rid of the trousers you know"**

**He smirked reaching for his belt**

**My eyes snapped shut again, but I could hear him unzipping his belt buckle, I had the good urge to **

**scream……..but……why didn't I?"**

"**Kirsty…..open your eyes!"**

**He said softly at first**

**Nothing, I kept them shut tight**

"**KIRSTY!OPEN YOUR EYES!"**

**He sneered at me**

**Nothing, I was not giving up!**

**He kissed my lips roughly enough to swell**

**My eyes were watering**

**He moved his hands down to spread my legs apart…………….**

**Meanwhile in the Real world**

"**Oh my god! What is happening?"**

**Screamed Kirsty's mother to the doctor**

"**We don't know how this is happening! Its like someone is there with her!"**

**Said the doctor**

**They watched as the teenager writhed in pain and her facial expression dimmed….she was not enjoying **

**This! they noticed blood coming from her bottom end**

"**OH MY GOD SHES BEING RAPED IN HER SLEEP!"**

**Screamed the terrified mother**

"**No…….this is impossible!, this only happens in films!"**

**Said the doctor trying to be logical**

"**Well look! At her how else can this be happening!!?"**

**Screamed the mother**

**The doctor and the mother could do nothing…….except watch as the poor girl writhed in pain**

**In the Dream World!**

**Kirsty had been away for ages**

**And Robyn was beginning to panic**

"**What if…..What if Freddy killed her!…or if she was being tortured……..No! Kirsty is tougher than **

**that….yes she will be ok….I know it…"**

**She said….but inside………she knew she was wrong…..**

**Kirsty's P.O.V**

**This is officially the worst day….no…moment of my life!**

**Im being raped by a dead killer and………….im enjoying it!**

**He must be doing something to me!, one of those spell things!**

**Whatever it is…..its working!**

**End P.O.V**

**Freddy was enjoying this….her pain, her weakness, her misery….she had no strengths, she was vulnerable!, **

**the best time to take her……..however………he was not happy that she was not enjoying this…she should **

**be!**

"**Kirsty come on! Your meant to like this!"**

**He said as he rubbed her thigh, causing a moan to escape her, causing him to smile, he rubbed harder on the **

**spot causing more small moans to erupt from her mouth…….unwillingly….she began to react back to his **

**Patterns**

"**I knew you wouldn't resist my patterns child!"**

**He muttered darkly**

"**P-Please….I-I don't want to anymore PLEASE LET ME GO!"**

**She screamed in agony, she had no strengths left….Freddy….had destroyed her, he knew this and licked her **

**neck as he cut small parts of it**

"**Oh I beg to differ! Kirsty! You gave me much more than needed! You gave me love!……and I cant let you **

**go without a prize!"**

**He said seductively**

"**P-Prize? Wh-what prize?"**

**Said the terrified teen**

"……**.your freedom………is my greatest wish!"**

**He said darkly to her as he licked down her chest, causing sobs to come out of her mouth**

"**The last words you will hear are the screams of your friend as she falls by my claw….her blood will look **

**so pure on my claws"**

**He said darkly**

"**NO!!!NO DON'T!!!"**

**I screamed at him in full mercy**

"**Fine……you may go now!….but be warned….I might ask again!…."**

**He said as he got dressed and left, what he did not see was Kirsty's Skin glimmering **

**Yes……………….she was waking up………….**

**Well that's the 8th chapter up im sad to say….but in one more chapter….this will end**

**So Freddy how'd you like it?**

**Freddy: O_* twitches**

**Robyn: I didn't do anything in this chapter!**

**Freddy: *twitches more***

**Me: oh well il see you next chapter**

**Freddy: y-yeah bye**

**Robyn: Bye!**

**Me: R&R**


	9. Waking Up!

Welcome to my Nightmare!

Waking Up!

It was a silent day in the boiler room

I was not speaking…not after what Freddy had done to me!

Robyn was scared and weak

And Freddy….well he…he hadn't came for a while

I had thanked god for that…I don't think I could handle another one of his

'Punishments' as he called them

"Hey….Kirsty?"

Asked Robyn confused

"What?"

I said

"Why are you tingling? Your skin is shinning"

She said looking at me

I stared down at myself and saw she was right!

"Robyn…..the coma…..I think….im waking up!"

I told her

"Really?!"

She said in awe

"Yes…….but first…I think we should give Freddy a gift he will never forget!"

I said angry, yes it was high time Freddy paid!

"What will we do?"

Asked Robyn in glee

"Well……..il distract him and you go and find a bat and rope ok?"

I said to her

"Ok….but be careful!"

She warned me

"Yep!"

And off I went….to face the devil!

Freddy meanwhile was bored

"Maybe I should annoy one of the girls……Kirsty has had enough for a lifetime….maybe Robyn…"

He didn't notice the footsteps coming up behind him

3

2

1

"FREDDY!"

I screamed behind him

He jumped out of his skin

"How? Who? What?"

He said turning round to see the teenaged child

"K-Kirsty?"

He said confused

"YUP!"

I said

"Why are you shouting?"

"IM HYPER! ROBYN FED ME 3 SUGAR DROPS AND I CANT CALM DOWN!, HEY NICE HAT!"

I said grabbing his fedora hat and running away

"HEY! GIVE ME THAT!"

He took the bait! And ran after me

Meanwhile with Robyn

"Rope! Rope! Rope!"

She said before tripping over……….rope?

"That's good!, now for the bat!"

And she went in search of a bat, she stopped to look and saw her hand tingling

"DAMN! I have to hurry now im waking up!, if I wake up before Kirsty…………..Shit!"

She said as she ran to find a baseball bat

With Kirsty who was getting tired

"C-Cant keep running!"

I cried as I ran

"Kirsty if you give me my hat il release you!….so come on give Freddy his hat!"

He said

"SHUT UP! YOU LIED, RAPED AND THREATNED ME SO IM NOT GONNA TRUST YOU!"

I screamed as I ran, I glanced and saw he had stopped chasing me

"……Kirsty im so sorry…….I don't know what came over me…..its like I was watching someone do it"

He stated to me

"Freddy….how can I believe you?……if you lie to me always?"

Music starts to play ominously, Freddy and I look oddly at each other

"_Out in the fields where farmers do rest_

_Called for the meat they took for the shed_

Freddy started to walk towards me……I was paralyzed I couldn't move!

_When darkened to fall_

_Silence was all_

_A beauty shown bright surrounded by light_

I wanted to run, wanted to fight, to struggle……..but I couldn't

Freddy came closer and closer I could almost feel his hand

_Come on now_

_I fell in love with maniac_

_Fell in love with his eyes_

_I fell in love with a maniac_

_Im telling you no surprise_

He put his hand on my shoulder, his clawed hand on my waist, he was doing his freaking spell again!

_Im in love with a maniac_

_Im in love with his eyes_

_Im in love with a maniac_

_Im telling you no surprise_

He had now began spinning me, I wish he was not as good as seducing me as he was!

_She been looking out baby for a Romeo_

_She be looking baby for a homeo_

_Im in love with a maniac_

_Im in love with his eyes _

_Im in love with a maniac _

_Im telling you no surprise_

He was looking at me in happiness, happy that I fell under his spell again

"Oh Kirsty…..you don't know how happy I am!"

He said pressing his lips to my hair

_Woman to be _

_Sun going red _

_Scarecrow appears_

_And chased her in fear_

_She sent me her name_

_Thrilled to be_

_Never before_

_A big family_

"Freddy….why do you confuse me so?….."

I sighed dreamily

"I am a killer my dear….its what I do"

He said kissing my jaw line, causing me to hyperventilate, which made him chuckle

"Oh come on….don't tell me you still….don't like it"

He said spinning again, putting me under again

"Hmmm……"

I was dizzy again, under his power….I hated it when that happened

"_Come on now_

_I fell in love with a maniac _

_I fell in love with his eyes_

_I fell in love with a maniac_

_Im telling you no disguise_

_Im in love with a maniac_

He started to lean in

_Im in love with his eyes_

He was getting closer, I closed my eyes

_Im in love with a maniac_

He was meters from me

_Im telling you no dis_

His lips were just touching mines

_telling you no dis_

I could feel his tongue begging entrance

_Telling you no disguise…._

He kissed me

Robyn ran in gob struck

Then I saw it I was glowing, so was Robyn

Freddy was confused

"Well I guess this is goodbye….."

I said…a little bit sadder than I thought id be

"What do you mean?…."

He said not understanding, he was making it harder than it needed to be

"Freddy………..im waking up!"

His face changed from lovingly calm….to viciously angry

"Robyn get behind me!"

I said, she was happy to oblige

"NO! NO ONE ESCAPES ME! ALIVE!"

He yelled

In the real world

"Hey….The-they're WAKING UP!, HURRY, MY BABY IS WAKING UP!"

Screamed Kirsty's mum to the doctors

"So they are!!!, quickly! Get the shocker!"

So the doctors ran to the cabinet and got the shocker

"OK! ON 3 2 1 ZAP!"

In the dream world

We were getting less and less tired

Freddy was approaching fast

"Kirsty?!? What will we do?"

She said frantically

"Robyn…….you wake up!"

I said

"WHAT?AND LEAVE YOU!NO!!!"

She screamed at me

"Robyn! If you wake up you can get me up!"

I told her

She began crying

"Kirsty….survive for now…..I will get you out!"

She vowed

"Good!…..be safe"

As I said that I slapped her, making her wake up

Leaving me alone………with a furious Freddy

"Hi…….heh…heh…gulp"

I said

"You!…little….Asshole!"

He yelled at me raising his claw

I closed my eyes

"is this really the end?………."

Meanwhile in the real world

Robyn awoke

The doctors crowded around her, asking her questions, she pushed pat all of them

"Kirsty!WAKE UP! WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

She slapped her comatose friend

"WAKE THE HELL UP!COME ON DON'T LET FREDDY BEAT YOU!"

She screamed louder

"WAAAAAAAAAAKE THEEEEEEEE FUUUUCK UPPPPPPPPPP!"

And with that she slapped once more

In dream world

My body shone a bright blue light

Illuminating the entire room

"WTFH?"

Said Freddy

"I told you im waking up!!!!!"

I screamed at him

"Oh no your not!"

He lunged at me his claw ready to kill

I closed my eyes and waited

But the pain never came, instead I was awake

All those months….years…..lives….they were over

We had one……

Robyn

Me

The survivors

We had lived through torture

Lived through the torment

But most importantly……

We had beat him!

The killer of children…

The nightmare of everyone…

The demon of our dreams……….

My demon…….

My kidnapper….

My lover…..

Freddy Kruger was no more…..

But one thing is for sure…..

After living through what Freddy has done……

I will never be the same….

Well this has been very fun to do but sadly it has came to a stop

But look forward to the sequel

Stuck in the Real world with you!

Here's a brief preview of it

It had been 4 years since our ordeal

Robyn and I had gotten on with our lives

Putting the past….

And Freddy Kruger behind us….

But what if one of us still had the fear?

Would he be as dead as we thought?

R&R to find out who has the fear and who hasn't


End file.
